Whatever It Takes
by angelsinstead
Summary: Tea, Blair, Todd, & Marty are on their way to rescue Jack & Sam from Todd's evil mother Irene.   Tea is eager to be reunited with Victor, but she does not realize someone else already has her heart. Will Todd ever forgive himself for hurting Marty?
1. An Introduction

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This song fic is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

(This story revolves around the pairing of Todd and Marty & the pairing of Blair and Tea.)

"Whatever It Takes"

A strangled smile fell from your face.  
>It kills me that I hurt you this way.<br>The worst part is that I didn't even know.  
>Now there's a million reasons for you to go;<br>But if you can find a reason to stay.

I'll do whatever it takes;  
>To turn this around.<br>I know what's at stake.  
>I know that I've let you down.<br>And if you give me a chance;  
>Believe that I can change;<br>I'll keep us together whatever it takes.

She said, "If we're gonna make this work;  
>You gotta let me inside even though it hurts.<br>Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see."  
>She said, "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be;<br>You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me."

I'll do whatever it takes;  
>To turn this around.<br>I know what's at stake.  
>I know that I've let you down.<br>And if you give me a chance;  
>And give me a break;<br>I'll keep us together.  
>I know you deserve much better.<p>

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt;  
>That I'd be lost without you and never find myself.<br>Let's hold onto each other above everything else.  
>Start over, start over.<p>

I'll do whatever it takes;  
>To turn this around.<br>I know what's at stake.  
>I know I've let you down.<br>And if you give me a chance;  
>And believe that I can change;<br>I'll keep us together whatever it takes .

~Lyrics by Lifehouse~

~*The Introduction*~

Todd Manning thought he was finally getting his life back together after eight long years of being held captive at the hands of his evil mother Irene. Yet everything went from bad to worse when someone shot his twin brother Victor and attempted to frame him for the murder. Then, not long after, he had to shoot his mother in self-defense after she had shot him in the shoulder and tried to blow up his entire family with a bomb. He was cleared of Victor's murder shortly after when it was discovered that Victor wasn't really dead; Irene had framed Todd when in fact Victor was alive and well and living with Irene at her compound in Louisiana. Irene wasn't really dead either even though Todd had been cleared of her murder as well considering he had acted in self-defense. The final straw for Todd was when Irene had her goons break into LaBoulie, kidnapping his son Jack and his nephew Sam. Irene left a note behind saying she wanted Todd to meet her at her compound and to bring the microchip from his father's ring and the disc Marty had taken from Victor. Todd had no choice but to give Irene what she wanted or Irene had threatened to kill Jack and Sam.

Todd frantically got in touch with Marty who was in Ireland and in possession of the disc his mother wanted. He was on his way to the airport to pick her up, considering they had to leave tonight for Louisiana. They had to get to Sam and Jack as soon as possible and get both boys to safety.

At the airport, Todd was waiting for Marty's arrival. He felt nervous as he had not seen her in over a decade. His heart was pounding as he caught a glimpse of her and discovered she was alone.

Where was Marty's Irish Boy-Toy Patrick? Had she left him at home? He couldn't help the smile that came to his face when she approached him. He had missed her. Ohhh dear God, he had missed her so much.

He hadn't realized until that moment just how much he had missed her. Looking into her amazing dark-blue eyes, he was speechless. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he found his voice. "Hello, Marty... Where's Patrick?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Tea Delgado was getting ready for the trip to Louisiana to rescue her stepsons, Jack and Sam. Tea threw her clothing and personal items quickly into a suitcase, knowing time was of the essence as they needed to get the boys away from evil Irene at once. That horrible woman had done awful things to both Todd and Victor so who knows what she might be doing to her own grandsons.

Tea had her suitcase packed and headed downstairs, thankful that her teenage daughter Dani would be staying with Starr and Addie during her trip to Louisiana so at least she wouldn't have to worry about her. Ever since Victor had been supposedly shot and killed, Tea had been even more protective of her daughter. Recently however, Todd had discovered Victor wasn't really dead, but with Irene. Tea hoped she could see Victor and resume her life with him. She still loved him, and her heart had been broken, thinking him dead.

Carrying her suitcase, Tea stepped outside and locked up the house. She saw Blair was waiting in the driveway in her car. "Hey," she said as she climbed into the car next to Blair after depositing the suitcase in the backseat.

"Are you the one driving us to Louisiana?" she asked. "And where is Todd?"

"I don't know; Todd just took off to somewhere," Blair responded. "He said something about having to take care of things."

"Are you disappointed it's me?" Blair asked her honestly once Tea had settled in. She started the car, pulled away from the house, and drove down the road to get out of the neighborhood and onto the main road.

"No, Blair, I'm not disappointed it's you. You know I can't stand, Todd. He annoys the HELL out of me," responded Tea as she settled back against the seat next to Blair. "But we gotta get going to Louisiana and get Jack and Sam away from Todd and Victor's psycho mother."

*And so I can meet up with Victor,* she silently added.

~*o*~

Marty couldn't help but smile at the sight of Todd. Wow, had she ever missed him! She was surprised herself at just how much she had missed this man she had once hated. "Todd- hi!" she spoke.

Then a slight frown came to her face when he mentioned Patrick. "Yeah, well, that didn't exactly work out. We didn't see eye to eye on some things..."

*Patrick and his damn horse obession,* she was thinking. *Ughhhh! There is no way I am gonna come second to a bunch of animals.*

"Really? You broke up with Patrick?" Todd said to Marty, glancing outside to see if he saw any pigs flying past. He never thought he'd see the day, but he had to admit he was happy. He had never been able to stand the thought of Marty with any other guy.

"Thank you for coming, Marty. This means the world to me, that you would come and help me find my son and my nephew Sam," Todd spoke. "You do have the disc with you?"

"You're welcome. Yes, the disc is safe," she said. She was holding her bag securely where she had the disc stashed.

"Let's get going," she urged. "We need to get your son and your nephew back."

After Marty had gotten her luggage off the conveyor belt, Todd lead her outside to the SUV he was driving. "I know you aren't going to like this," he said as they got into the vehicle. "But Blair and Tea are along for this trip as well. We'll be meeting up with them later tonight at a motel."

Soon they were headed down the highway toward their destination. The trip was going to take them the rest of the day and then the greater part of tomorrow. He hoped his son and nephew were safe in his mother's evil clutches. To keep his mind off the fate of the kids, Todd made conversation with Marty. "So, how was Ireland?" he asked her. "I haven't been back since I got shot four times and nearly died. That wasn't a pleasant experience."

He still couldn't get over the fact that she and Patrick were through. What did this mean? Marty had left 'the love of her life,' the man she had claimed over and over again was 'the one.' Part of him wanted to rejoice; that Marty was now free to love someone else and move on with her life, but a greater part of him was terrified. For one time in their lives, they both were free, but it didn't matter; they'd never, ever be together. Years ago he had ended all possibility of a future romance with a cruel and violent act.

Marty relaxed in the passenger seat as she listened to Todd talking. "Ireland is still nice. And I know your experience there wasn't so great, and I'm sorry about that..."

"I wouldn't have gone back either if those things had happened to me," she admitted. She could fully understand Todd not having gone back to Ireland considering his horrific experience there.

Todd stiffened when he heard Marty's words. Was there some sort of hidden innuendo in what she had just said? How would she ever think of going back to what they had once had, after he had hurt her so deeply? It just wouldn't be possible, would it? "Yeah, Marty," he said dryly. "It's very smart of you to avoid all that has hurt you in the past." Glancing over at her, he was thinking of himself and all the terrible times he had hurt her. God, how he hated himself for it. Everyday of his life he remembered, and it was like a knife through his heart.

Marty quickly glanced at Todd. "I just meant I understand why," she said to him. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Sometimes she thought about them; about their past and what they had once had, before that fateful night of the Spring Fling.

Meanwhile, Blair and Tea were driving down highway. "We will get there as fast as we can," Blair promised Tea. She was worried about Jack and Sam, and she prayed that they were both safe.

"Thank God," Tea whispered as she sat in the seat next to Blair. Over the past few years, she and Blair had become quite close. She loved Blair's kids as her own. She was extremely worried about Jack and Sam and wanted them both to be reunited with their mother.

"How many hours until we reach Louisiana?" Tea asked as already her butt was starting to ache. She hated long car rides.

"We've got a ways to go," Blair told Tea as she drove.. "But we'll be stopping at a motel tonight."

"Todd should be caught up with us by then. We could listen to music or something," she offered.

Smiling at Blair, Tea got another idea. "Sing to me, Blair," she encouraged. "Your voice is so beautiful." She loved hearing Blair sing. Maybe if Blair sang, it would keep her mind off the fact that Jack and Sam were in Louisiana with their wicked grandmother.

Blair blushed at Tea's sincere compliment. "Ummmm... alright, " she agreed as she wasn't so sure if this was a good idea. She paused a moment as she tried to think of a song. In her beautiful voice, she began to sing...

"It's a light full of dreams;  
>And wishes do come true.<br>There's a sky full of stars;  
>But only one like you.<p>

It takes years;  
>It takes time;<br>For the light to reach the earth and shine.  
>Look at you, here you are;<br>Burning bright, my little Starr.

There've been times along the way;  
>where the distance seemed to pull our worlds apart;<br>But on that day you were born;  
>God hung a new star in my heart..."<p>

~Lyrics by Kassie DePaiva~


	2. A Promise

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This song fic is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

Todd grew quiet as he had a lot on his mind. His mood was dark when he thought of all the horrible deeds he had done to Marty all those years ago. The price was steep as he had left a permanent scar on both of their hearts. He knew ultimately he could never make it up to her no matter how often he tried. As much as he wanted Marty Saybrooke, he had decided it would never happen. He didn't deserve her. And deep down inside, he truly hated himself for all he had done.

"We'll be at the motel in about an hour," Todd spoke as he came upon a fast food restaurant. "Sleep sounds good, but food sounds even better." He pulled through the drive-thru and took a look at the menu.

"I'll take a Big Mac, fries, and a large chocolate shake," Todd ordered.

"What would you like?" he asked Marty.

"I'll have a quarter pounder with cheese, fries, and Diet Coke," she told Todd. She kind of liked being here with him in the car. She hadn't realized how much she had truly missed him until that very minute when she had seen him in the airport.

Todd ordered the food, then pulled forward to the window. After he paid for their meal, he was given a sack of food and the drinks. Todd handed them to Marty, considering he was driving. He then pulled away from the fast-food restaurant and continued on their journey. As they continued down the highway, Todd reached into the sack for his Big Mac. He was totally starved.

"Yum!" he said as he bit into the burger. It was quite tasty.

Marty had the drinks situated in the cup holders for them with Todd's closest to him. She inserted the straws, so Todd wouldn't have to try to put the straw into the drink while driving. She picked up her own sandwich and unwrapped it, taking a bite of the delicious burger.

Enjoying his food greatly, Todd managed a smile for Marty as she sat in the seat next to him. He neared the motel, the only one in town and pulled into a parking spot. "Looks like the freakin Bates motel," he commented in between bites of his burger. He was waiting for Tea and Blair to get there and in the meantime, he was planning to enjoy his fast food meal.

Marty was enjoying her meal as well as she took a long sip of her Diet Coke. She listened when Todd spoke. "It would eerie if it looked the same inside," she said. "Psycho" had been pretty scary. It wouldn't surprise her if some real life psychopath had replicated the motel from the movie. When the thought occured to her that there might be a killer running around, a shiver ran down her back.

Todd finished off his burger and began munching on his fries. He then glanced over at Marty, seeing that she appeared a bit freaked out by his reference to the infamous Bate's motel. "Don't worry," he said to her in an attempt to calm her. "I'd never let anyone hurt you..." And he meant every word.

"Promise?" Marty asked, as she finished her food and was sipping on her drink after wiping her hands with a napkin.

"I promise," Todd said to Marty solemnly. "I will never let anyone hurt you again, Marty."

*Including myself,* he silently added. He then grabbed his chocolate shake, polishing it off. Now that he had a full stomach, he was extremely tired.

"Thank you, Todd," she said sincerely. She meant it, too. She was truly relieved that he would protect her.

~*~o~*~

"Ohhh, Blair," spoke Tea after Blair had finished singing. "That was absolutely beautiful."

Tea actually had tears shining in her dark eyes. Blair's voice had made her melt. Her singing was amazing. She reached across the distance between them in the seats, taking Blair's hand into hers.

"I hope we make it to the motel soon," she spoke. "I'm getting sleepy..."

Blair blushed a little bit at Tea's sincere compliment. "Thanks. It's just a little something I wrote for Starr," she explained.

"We are almost there," she told Tea with a smile. "Did you want to get something to eat or go straight to the hotel?"

Tea smiled at Blair seeing her blush yet again. Blair was so amazingly beautiful. "I think maybe we should grab a bite to eat before going to the motel," Tea said to Blair. She hadn't been eating much lately since Victor's "death." Blair had been looking out for her, helping her with the everyday tasks that Tea had not wanted to do, such as eating and showering.

Blair was so glad to hear Tea say she wanted to stop to eat. She had been worried about her, since they had they had been made to believe Victor had died. After the funeral, Tea hadn't been taking care of herself properly at all. "Great," Blair said. When they got close to a nearby food exit, she pulled out onto it.

"Where would you like to eat?" she asked Tea as there were several options.

"McDonalds looks good," Tea said to Blair as they neared the fast food restaurants. "I'd love some Chicken McNuggets and a large iced tea."

"I hope Todd has found us a nice hotel," she added. "One with a relaxing hottub would be nice..."

Blair pulled into Mickey D's, then looked at Tea for a moment. "I wouldn't count on it," she predicted. Then she placed their orders and pulled up to the window, fishing around for the money to pay for the meal.

"That's okay, as long as I get to share a room with you," Tea said to Blair as they were leaving the drive-thru with their fast food meal.

"I don't want to share a bed with Todd," she said with a shudder.

*Anything but that,* Tea was thinking.

"I don't plan on sharing a room with Todd either," Blair said as she got their food and settled the bag between herself and Tea. She placed their drinks into the cup holders before she drove away.

Tea gave Blair a pleased smile, happy that they would be sharing a room and neither one of them would be rooming in the hotel with Todd. "Good, because we both know that man doesn't sleep well at all," Tea said with little laugh. Truly though, she was looking forward to a little cuddling time with Blair.

Tea was munching on her chicken McNuggets as Blair drove toward the location of the hotel. When they reached the address, Tea was sorely disappointed. The grand hotel she had hoped for was nothing but a dinky little motel and not a very good one at that.

"Uggghhhh, where's Todd?" grumbled Tea. "I wanna give him a piece of my mind!"

Blair, at that very moment, had pulled into the parking lot of the motel. "Todd," she muttered. She had in fact pulled in right next to Todd just as Tea was saying she wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

Before Blair had a chance to stop her, Tea jumped out of the car. She hurriedly moved over to the driver's side window of Todd's SUV. "How dare you get us this piece of shit motel, Todd?" she screamed as soon as he had rolled down his window. "This rat-hole has gotta be worse than the Minute-Man Motel, and I really don't think-!"

Suddenly she stopped speaking, noticing Marty Saybrooke seated in the passenger seat of Todd's vehicle. "Marty!" she gasped.

"Todd, what were you thinking, bringing Marty Saybrooke on this rescue adventure? Blair and I can't STAND that woman!" Tea exclaimed as she gave Marty a nasty look.

Todd rolled his eyes at his ex-wife's dramatics. "Tea, this is the only motel for the next 50 miles," he said with a heavy sigh. "We either sleep here or along the side of the road, because I'm freakin tired. We've been driving for hours."

"And Marty has graciously agreed to come along with us to rescue Sam and Jack, because she had the disc my mean, ole bat of a mother said she wanted," Todd explained, clearly annoyed with Tea's bitching.

"Why don't you ladies wait right out here, and I'll go in and get our rooms?" Todd then suggested as he climbed out of the SUV and prepared to go inside to secure their room accommodations for the night. Tea looked over at Blair, a look of exasperation upon her lovely face. She knew for a fact that Blair despised Marty just as much as she did... probably more.


	3. Passion Strikes

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This song fic is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

Blair looked puzzled. What was Todd up to? Marty? A disc? Todd probably just wanted an excuse to get all his exs in one place. As long as Marty didn't do anything to jeopardize the rescue of Jack and Sam, Blair was okay with it.

Marty hadn't come here for Tea or even for Blair. She had come for Todd, because he needed her help. Hearing Tea rant, she knew it would be a difficult journey. She leaned back in her seat and waited for Todd to come back with TWO rooms- hopefully one of which she wouldn't have to share with Tea or Blair. She'd had enough of them. She would much rather share a room with Todd.

At the desk inside the motel, Todd tried to get four rooms. "Sorry, Sir, all we have left tonight is two rooms," answered the lady at the desk.

"Do those two rooms have two beds in them?" Todd asked.

"Sorry, both come with a full-sized bed."

Todd spit out a few cuss words but paid the lady anyway. He was so tired; he didn't even care if they were staying at this cockroach-infested dump. "Enjoy your stay," said the lady before handing him two sets of keys.

"Yeah, my ex-wife is probably gonna punch me," Todd responded as he left the motel office.

Once he stepped outside, he saw Tea getting her luggage out of Blair's backseat. "Did you get the rooms?" Tea asked Todd.

"Yeah, but you aren't gonna like it," said Todd as he went around to the back of the SUV to get his and Marty's luggage from the vehicle.

"Why? What did you do, Todd?" Tea demanded as she looked at him accusingly.

"I could only get two rooms, not four," Todd said sheepishly as he hoped Tea would not haul off and hit him.

"What?" Tea gasped. "And I suppose those rooms only have one bed in them!"

"Yeah," Todd said quietly.

"So, which one of us women did you expect to have in your bed tonight?" Tea yelled.

"None," said Todd as he shook his head. "I'm sleeping in the woods tonight..."

"Blair!" Tea called out to her companion. "Did you hear that? Numbskull here only got us TWO rooms, and he expects to share with one of us!"

"Well, guess what, Blair and I aren't sharing with you!" Tea exclaimed to Todd. "Too bad, you'll have to sleep with Marty."

Todd glanced over at Marty, wondering what she thought about that. He didn't stay to see what her reaction may be. He handed Blair the set of keys to room 12 which left the other set of keys which was for room number 13.

"Like I need any more bad luck," Todd grumbled as he began carrying the luggage toward the second room.

*Hmmm... I get to share a room with Todd,* Marty was thinking. *That might not be such a bad idea.* She hurried to catch up with him. "It's not your fault," she told him. "About the rooms, I mean. Tea didn't need to go off like that."

Todd placed Marty's suitcases down inside the motel room. Still uneasy about the sleeping arrangement, Todd held onto his own duffel bag and said to Marty, "Look, I'm sorry I wasn't able to get enough motel rooms. I am gonna sleep in the car." He turned to leave the room although the thought of sleeping in the SUV wasn't exactly appealing, especially since he was truly enjoying Marty's company. But there was no way they were going to be able to share that bed together, not after all they had been through...

Marty rushed outside after him. "Todd, don't be stupid," she said, catching his arm. "You can't sleep in the car. Sleep here, with me."

Todd turned and looked into Marty's amazing blue eyes. "You want me to sleep with you?" he asked her breathlessly. He had to admit; those words coming from her sweet lips had gotten him instantly aroused. God, how would he sleep there with her all night without her knowing how badly he wanted her?

"Marty, are you sure?" he asked her softly.

"Yes, Todd, I'm sure," Marty said as she took his hand and led him towards the bed.

~*~o~*~

"It's okay," Blair said to Tea. "We can watch a chick flick and chill out. We'll de-stress from Todd."

"A chick flick would be nice," Tea agreed as she walked with Blair to their motel room which happened to be right next to the room Todd was sharing with Marty. Tea carried her luggage in hand as she and Blair unlocked the door of their room. Tea stepped inside and took a look around.

"The bed is small enough," Tea observed. She glanced at Blair, wondering if she'd really mind.

Blair noticed the bed. "Uhhhh well, yeah it IS small. Let's just pick our movie. We'll have to make do with the really small bed and we'll kill Todd in the morning," she joked.

"I love the idea of killing Todd in the morning," said Tea as she began to strip down to her bra and panties so she could get comfortable. "He really deserves it you know."

She climbed into the bed in just her underclothes as she waited for Blair to choose the movie. "Why don't we think up different ways of making Todd suffer?" Tea suggested.

Blair flipped to the movie channels as she scanned the titles of the movies. "Midnight In Paris?" Blair asked, turning to look at Tea over her shoulder.

Then she laughed. "Sure, we can come up with ways to make him suffer."

"That sounds like a great chick flick," said Tea as she settled down in bed. "It will be fun to think of ways to make Todd suffer. He totally deserves it. Why don't you come over here and we'll cuddle in this very small bed while we watch the movie?"

Blair had changed into a barely-there nightie and picked out the movie, hitting 'play.' She lay down next to Tea. "Mmmm," she agreed with a big smile. "I'd love to cuddle with you."

Tea curled up with Blair in the very small bed. "I do like cuddling with you," Tea said in a whisper.

"I enjoy it, too," Blair admitted. She wasn't sure why or how they had first started cuddling, but she truly did enjoy it.

"I hope tomorrow we are able to find Jack and Sam. I'm very worried about them. I love both of them so much," said Tea.

*And I love you, too,* Tea added silently.

Blair sighed softly. "I know. I'm so scared to death; what if Todd's evil mother has hurt them?"

"I hope both boys are alright," Tea said as she slipped her arms around Blair and softly kissed her on the lips. As she pressed herself against Blair, she found that she was becoming aroused.

Blair took comfort in Tea's kiss as she held her close. It felt nice to have someone care about her. And Tea cared about her boys just as much as she did.

Suddenly the kiss turned to one of passion as Tea slid her arms around Blair. She needed physical contact as she longed to feel Blair on top of her. "Blair, I want you," she whispered into her ear.

Blair moaned softly, hearing Tea's tantalizing words. "That sounds good to me," she whispered. She rolled to the side and pressed herself closer to Tea on the tiny bed while they were kissing.

Tea loved the taste of Blair's kisses. She suddenly wanted to touch Blair's beautiful body, so she started taking her clothes off. Blair wasn't wearing much, so it really didn't take her long. She stared at Blair's beautiful, pink-tipped breasts, just licking her lips.

Blair wanted to feel Tea's touch and waited expectantly for the other woman to touch her. She longed to be touched everywhere. She looked at Tea as she licked her lips. Tea's provacative gaze caused her to groan softly.

Tea lowered her lips to Blair's breasts, gently kissing them. She sucked a nipple into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. She couldn't believe she had Blair in her arms, and she was about to make love to her. It was like a dream come true. She'd always wanted Blair, even when they had hated each other. Sadly, men had always stood in their way. First there was Todd, then Victor- but now Tea really didn't care. She wanted Blair, and she was going to have her.

~*~o~*~

"O-okay," Todd agreed as Marty lead him over to the bed. He lay down on it stiffly, not even removing a stitch of his clothes. He waited for Marty to lay down beside him, feeling tense. As much as he longed for the sensation of her body against his, he also feared it or rather his reaction to it.

Marty crawled into the bed next to Todd and lay her head upon his shoulder. "I won't bite unless you ask me to," she told him with a little giggle.

Todd nearly jumped out of bed when Marty lay her head on his shoulder. Her teasing words brought a confused frown to his face. "Marty, I- I don't know. What I mean is- after all we've been through, aren't you afraid of me?" he asked her softly.

The urge to pull her against him and hold her in his arms was very strong, but he resisted. All he had ever wanted was her. He was madly in love with her and always had been, but after he had hurt her so deeply, he had lost all hope of having a future with her. Now here she was, lying in bed beside him, her head upon his shoulder. Todd didn't know what to think.

"Todd," Marty said quietly. "You won't hurt me. I know you won't. Don't you want me?"

"Want you?" Todd repeated as he gazed over at Marty. "I- I've always wanted you... but I can't. I swore to myself I'd never touch you again, after what I did."

"Okay, then I will touch you," Marty stated as she reached for him again. She began to unbutton his shirt, pressing kisses against his chest.

Todd struggled to breathe as Marty undid the buttons on his shirt. His rock-hard chest was exposed and she was tracing his firm muscles with her fingers. "Marty... what are you doing?" he asked in a groan. If she touched him much longer; if her hands moved a little lower... he was going to spring an erection.

Marty nibbled her bottom lip. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked as her hands pushed his shirt off his body. They slid lower to undo his pants as she was eager to get to him.

As Marty unfastened his pants, Todd could feel her small hands upon him, touching him. He couldn't help it- he had a sudden erection that could not be denied. She was the woman he had always wanted - the one he had longed for all along. "Ohhh God Marty, you're driving me crazy," he said in a fierce growl as she freed him from his pants. He just couldn't believe this was happening... that she wanted him, too. As much as he longed to touch her, he let her be in control.

Marty was glad he had stopped resisting her and she loved to hear that she drove him crazy. She finished undressing him as she attacked his lips, kissing him hungrily. Her hands slid down and wrapped around his erection.

Todd lost it when she gripped his cock. He was so hard he thought he might explode in a second. "Slow down, baby," he warned as it had been eight long years for him. He didn't want to cum until he had pleasured her. As much as he longed to please her, he was afraid of hurting her. After everything they had been through, he had vowed he'd never do that again.

"Marty, are you sure?" he asked her.


	4. At Last

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This song fic is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

Blair moaned in pleasure. She had fantasized about Tea ALOT. And now that she was here with her it was like a hot, sexy dream. "Mmmm! God," she gasped, feeling Tea's lips upon her breasts. She ran her fingers through Tea's dark, silky hair.

"More," Blair pleaded.

Tea swirled her tongue around Blair's nipples, kissing each one. Her hand slid down to Blair's center where she was wet and quivering. "Blair, you are so wet," Tea remarked as she nibbled on the curve of Blair's breast.

"Ohhhh God, that feels soo good. Tea, sooo good," she gasped.

"Mmmm. If I'm so wet, maybe you should lick me," Blair suggested.

"Do you want to be licked?" Tea said teasingly to Blair as she slid herself down between Blair's legs. She gently pressed them apart and began kissing the sweet flesh of Blair's inner thighs.

"Ooooo yes," Blair moaned. She gently guided Tea's head closer to her slick center. She was dying to feel Tea's tongue running up and down her folds.

Tea dipped her tongue into Blair's sweetness. "Mmmm..." she said as she swirled the tip of her tongue around Blair's hardened clit. As she toyed with Blair's clit, she slid a questing finger into Blair's entrance.

"Ohhhh God," Blair moaned, arching towards Tea's fingertip.

"Yes," Blair hissed softly. "Mmmmm. I really like that."

Tea pushed the finger deeper, hearing Blair's moans of desire. "Tell me what you want, Blair," Tea encouraged as she began to thrust her finger slowly back in forth inside Blair's slick channel.

"Make me cum, Tea. Make me CUM!" Blair replied. Her body was responding to the thrusts of Tea's fingers, and it felt absolutely amazing.

Tea inserted a second finger into Blair as she began licking upon Blair stiff little clit. She could taste Blair's hot juices as her fingers slid faster and faster into Blair's clenching center.

"Cum for me, Blair," Tea called out to her.

Suddenly Blair cried out, clenching up and cumming all over Tea's seeking tongue. Tea licked up every hot drop, then kissed her way slowly back up Blair's beautiful body.

"Now it's my turn," Tea insisted. "I want you to make love to me now, Blair."

"I thought you'd never ask," said Blair before climbing on top of Tea.

~*~o~*~

In the next room, Todd and Marty were also making love. "Todd, please," Marty begged, slowing down just a little bit. She set his cock free, running a hand up his chest.

"Please," she cried out as she wasn't above begging at that moment and time. "I'm more than sure. I want you, Todd."

A small smile came to Todd's face when he heard Marty begging him. He had always loved it when Marty begged as it made him feel sexy and powerful. "Tell me what you want, Marty," Todd encouraged her.

"You know I couldn't deny you anything," he stated as he slowly inched up the fabric of her dress. He wanted a peak at her panties. He wanted to touch her.

Marty grabbed Todd's hand as soon as he raised her dress to her waist, pushing his hand into her panties."Touch me," she breathed. "I need to feel your fingers on my flesh."

Todd shuddered when he encountered her slick feminine heat. "Ohhh my God, you're so wet..." he groaned as he pushed two fingers into her tight center. He watched her eyes, seeing all the passion within those dark-blue depths as he sunk his fingers deeper into her channel.

"Mmhmm," Marty moaned. She loved how his fingers felt as he stretched her. "More," she begged. "Ohhh please."

Todd withdrew his fingers and gently eased Marty back against the bed, so she was lying back against the pillows. He helped her remove her dress, then slid her panties slowly down her long, sexy legs. "You're so beautiful, baby," he murmured as he lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her hungrily, all the passion of so many years making him ravenous for her.

Marty wrapped her arms around Todd and kissed him back just as passionately as her tongue mated with his. "I can't wait to feel you deep inside me," she moaned as she pulled away from his kiss.

"I want to take things slowly... but it's so difficult. It's been so long for me," Todd whispered to her. He lay down next to her and nibbled on her neck. Meanwhile, his fingers sought her breasts. He grasped one in his hand, molding it against his palm.

"Am I scaring you?" Marty whispered, as she thought maybe she needed to slow down. "I just really want you... so much," she whispered as she felt him cup her breast. "Ohhh Todd... yes... more..."

"I'm scared I will hurt you," Todd admitted as looked into the blue jewels of her eyes. "I want you so much, Marty... and I never want to hurt you again..." His kisses moved down on her body, over each of her breasts. He licked at one of her nipples with his tongue.

"You drive me crazy," Todd admitted. "And I have to be inside you soon."

"Then don't wait, Todd. I want you inside me, too. I know you won't hurt me. I trust you. Please make love to me... now," Marty pleaded.

Todd hesitated a second, then he lost all control. The way she looked at him, the way she touched him, all of it went to his head. He needed to be deep inside her. He needed to be one with her again.

"Okay, babe. Tell me if I scare or hurt you," he whispered as he carefully eased himself on top of her. Their eyes locked as he pressed his throbbing tip against her silken entrance. She was so wet that she seemed to be inviting him inside.

"Please Todd..." she begged again, wrapping her long legs around his buttocks. She captured him tightly as he urged him to thrust inside.

Todd couldn't take it any longer. Her ankles were pressed against his ass, encouraging him to enter her. With a swift downward thrust, he encased his entire cock into her snug heat.

"Does it feel good, baby?" he asked as he slowly started to move within her.

"I love it," she whispered. "I want you to take me fast and hard..."

Todd's eyes widened, because that's what he wanted, too. He kissed her lips as he started to fuck her faster- in and out, sliding his entire length into her warm, wet depths. Her nails sunk into his skin, but he didn't care. It just spurred him on, adding to the wild eroticism of their intense fucking.

"Ohhh Todd... it feels sooo good... please, PLEASE don't stop!" Marty cried out to him.

As she begged him for more, he complied, pounding into her with all his power. She suddenly clamped down on his cock, squeezing it deliciously with her inner muscles. "That's it, babe. Cum hard. Cum hard on my cock," Todd urged her.

Marty screamed, doing just that. As her inner muscles seemed to squeeze his erection, Todd shuddered, spilling himself deep inside her. He filled her to capacity as he hadn't been with a woman in nearly a decade. After it was over, he struggled to catch his breath. Looking down at her beautiful face, he wondered if she'd regret what they had shared in the morning.

It seemed so surreal as he laid there beside her, softly caressing her blond curls. "Go to sleep, baby. We'll talk in the morning," he promised as she curled up against his chest.

"So sleepy," she whispered as she felt his soft caresses. She wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let him go. For once in her life, she had everything she had ever wanted.


	5. Intrusions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This song fic is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

When morning light filtered into their motel room, Tea awakened. She saw Blair lying there naked, tangled up in the sheets beside her. *Ohhh my God, Blair and I made wild passionate love last night,* Tea was thinking. *I hope she's fine with what she and I shared and she doesn't regret it when she wakes up.* She carefully got out of bed and hurried in to take a shower. She came out stark-naked and started getting dressed.

Blair was just waking up and memories of last night filtered through her head. It had been the best sex that she had ever had. Never in a millon years would she have guessed that she and Tea Delgado would have any sort of romantic relationship. When she looked up, she saw that Tea was getting dressed.

"Morning," Blair said to Tea.

"Good morning, Blair," Tea responded. "How did you sleep?" She wasn't sure what to say as her heart fluttered in her chest. How did Blair really feel about her anyway? Tea wasn't even sure how she felt.

Blair smiled at Tea. "I slept wonderfully. How about you?" she asked as she brushed her hair out of her face. "I think that's the best sleep that I've gotten in a long time."

"Me, too," Tea said as she gazed at Blair longingly. They had just made passionate love the night before, and already Tea wanted Blair again.

"Should we go get some breakfast now?" Tea asked as she was trying to keep her mind off sex. "Do you think Todd and Marty are awake yet?"

~*~o~*~

Todd had just awakened, finding Marty in his embrace. He stiffened, remembering their passionate encounter the night before. It had been absolutely amazing, but he worried that Marty might have reservations when she awakened. Holding her tighter, he decided to savor every last minute of her in his arms. If she woke up hating him, at least he would have these last few beautiful moments.

Marty stirred in her sleep as she was waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Todd.

Todd watched as Marty's eyes slowly came open. Lightly he kissed her on her forehead and pulled out of her arms. "About last night..." he started as his voice faltered. "If you hate me... I completely understand."

Marty sat up a little bit in the lumpy motel bed. "I asked for last night to happen," she reminded Todd with a smile.

"I definitely don't hate you, Todd," she stated as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Todd melted when she said she didn't hate him and her lips met his in a sweet kiss. He caressed her hair as her lips moved against his. "I'm glad you're alright," he said as he didn't know what to feel or think. "I- I think I'll take a shower now... then we can see about getting some breakfast." He slowly got out of bed. That's when he realized he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

Marty smiled. "Mmmm. Yes, that sounds absolutely perfect," she responded. "I am hungry."

"I'm always starved," Todd said as he rushed off toward the bathroom for his shower. He knew Marty was checking him out because he could actually feel the heat of her eyes on him as he left. After a nice hot shower, he came out only wearing a towel. He smiled at Marty as he began looking through his suitcase for his clothes.

~*~o~*~

"Ohhh yes, breakfast sounds wonderful. I'm totally starved. If Todd and Marty aren't awake, I say we wake 'em up," she said with a giggle.

"Yes, let's go see," Tea agreed. After she and Blair had dressed, Tea took Blair's hand in hers.

"I hope they haven't killed each other," Tea said as they approached Todd and Marty's motel room.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Tea called out as she pushed open the door.

She got the shock of her life when she saw Marty lying on the bed naked and Todd standing there in nothing but a towel. "Ohhh my God, Blair! I think they fucked!" Tea said in a shriek.

Marty had been admiring Todd's gorgeous body until she heard voices. She jumped slightly, startled by Tea and Blair's intrusion. She grabbed the sheet and pulled it over her bare breasts.

"Uhhhh..." Marty said as she turned bright red from embarassment. "Todd, we ... uhhh... have company."

Todd just smirked as his ex-wives came into the room and all three women had their eyes on his near-naked body. "Thanks for barging in," Todd said to Blair and Tea. "I wasn't dressed yet... but please come on in and enjoy the show."

"Fuck you, Todd. No one wants to see you naked," Tea stated.

Then her eyes zeroed in on Marty. "Except for Marty maybe."

"Come on, Blair. Let's wait in the car," Tea said, taking Blair's hand.

"Can you believe that? They were totally fucking!" Tea gasped as she and Blair walked to the car carrying their luggage. "Todd needs to get his mind on rescuing the kids and OFF of fucking Marty!"

Blair rolled her eyes. "He should, but he's Todd. If he can do that and get in Marty's pants at the same time, he'll be a happy little trooper."

"I hope Marty won't be a problem," Blair added.

After Tea and Blair had left, Todd quickly got dressed. "Do you still want to get some breakfast?" he asked Marty. Contrary to what Tea had said, Todd had his mind on food.

"I'm still hungry," Marty stated. "But do you think going to breakfast will be a problem with Blair and Tea?"  
> <p>


	6. Breakfast for Four

**~*~Chapter Six~*~**

Todd pulled Marty to him and kissed her hungrily. He let his kiss say it all. "You better get dressed, babe," he said. "Unless you intend to go to breakfast with Tea and Blair totally naked." He smirked when he thought about how wild that meal might be.

Marty giggled as she got up to get dressed. "I'd love to, but Tea might have a cow." She finished getting dressed and gathered up her luggage.

Todd chucked at Marty's comment about Tea. "I'm so hungry I could EAT a cow," he stated.

~*~o~*~

As they waited in the parking lot, Blair and Tea discussed Marty and Todd. "I think they are totally fucking again. I am so pissed off," Tea grumbled. "We could have stayed in bed longer!"

She reached over and grabbed Blair, kissing her passionately as her anger and frustration made her feel wild and impulsive.

~*~o~*~

Todd held Marty's hand as they left the motel together and approached the SUV. As they came around the corner and approached Blair's car, they found her and Tea in a lip-lock. Todd stopped in his tracks and tapped on Tea's window to get her attention.

Tea broke away from Blair's kiss to look over at Todd. He had a smirk on his face. There was no doubt he had seen her kissing Blair. "I guess Marty and I weren't the only ones who got cozy in our motel room last night," Todd taunted his ex-wives.

"Shut up, Todd," Tea grumbled viciously. "Let's just go to breakfast and have a GOOD time."

"It looks like you and Blair are having a good time already," Todd stated with a smirk.

"Blair, drive away toward the nearest restaurant," Tea demanded.

Todd was still laughing as he climbed behind the wheel of his SUV and started the engine. "Blair and Tea," he said with a snort.

"Do you think they were fucking, Todd?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, I do. I think they fucked like cats in the heat in the motel room right next to ours last night."

"Blair and Tea. Who would have known," Marty said with a little smirk.

"I have a reason to believe this is going to be one wild trip," Todd said as he followed Blair toward the restaurant.

~*~o~*~

A few minutes later, a waiter had seated them at a table for four. "Order whatever you want, ladies," Todd said. "I bet everyone's starved, after all the sex."

"Shut up, Todd!" Tea hissed. "I refuse to discuss my sex life with you!"

"Todd, enough of the teasing! We should get our minds on Jack and Sam ... and your evil mother who is holding them captive!" Blair snapped. "Do you have a plan to rescue them? I happen to love my boys with all of my heart ... and I would be heartbroken if anything happened to either one of them."

"I love them, too," Todd stated. "I don't have a plan... but I have a gun... and I will let that do all the talking. I will let my bitch of a mother think I am going to give her what she wants, the disc and microchip... then when she least expects it, I will give her something else instead..."

Marty's eyes widened in alarm. "Todd, be careful. You can't get yourself killed," she said as she took his hand in hers.

"Worried about Toddy, are you, Marty?" Tea mocked. "I can't believe you want to be near him ... let alone sleep with him!"

"Marty and I refuse to discuss our sex life with you, too," Todd said to Tea.

"Please don't discuss it or I will throw up," Blair pleaded.

Just then the waiter came to take their orders. "I will have the Hungry Man breakfast," Todd spoke. "With coffee and orange juice."

"Lover boy's starving," Tea taunted. She ordered her meal, followed by Marty and Blair.

After the waiter left, Todd gave Marty's fingers a gentle squeeze. He couldn't believe they had become lovers and were holding hands in a restaurant with Tea and Blair nearby. Maybe it was just a dream, but if it was, he didn't want to wake up.

"How many hours until we reach your mother's compound?" Blair asked.

"We should arrive in the late afternoon," Todd answered.

"And what will we do about Victor?" Tea asked.

Blair's gaze shifted to Tea. Once they were reunited with Victor, would she lose Tea to him forever?

"Yes, what about Victor?" Blair asked.

"I say I shoot him," replied Todd.

"No!" Tea cried out.

"He might be working with my mother," Todd pointed out. "If he's in on this with her, I'll have to eliminate him."

Tea looked greatly upset. She couldn't imagine Victor working with that demented woman who had tried to bomb her family and had caused everyone she loved so much turmoil. Victor had to be a victim in Irene's evil scheme.

"Victor's innocent," Tea proclaimed. "You'll see."

Todd said nothing as their drinks arrived. He sipped his orange juice as he waited for his breakfast. He was going to rescue Jack and Sam and get the boys to safety. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him, not even his brother. His greatest hope was that Tea, Blair, and Marty wouldn't be hurt in the process. He had no idea what sort of wicked trap his mother may have set up for them.


	7. Whatever it Takes

**~*~Chapter Seven~*~**

She caressed his hair as he lay his head in her lap. "You know what you have to do, Victor," she purred. "I am your mother. I did everything for you. I raised you... I protect you... I sacrificed for you. Now, you will do something for me. This is a very special assignment."

"Yes, Mother. I will do everything just as you wish," Victor said ... but there was something about his voice - something strange. He spoke as if he was a robot - as if he were entirely under her control.

"I knew you would see it my way, Son. If you do this for me, if you help me make Todd suffer, then I promise you, you'll have everything you ever wanted. Absolutely everything."

"Yes, Mother. I want to make Todd suffer," Victor agreed.

"And suffer he will," Irene said with a twinkle in her eye. "After this day has ended, my son Todd will be brought down to his knees."

Victor looked up into his mother's eyes as she stroked his hair. "Don't ever try to go against me, Victor," she warned. "I know you love those boys in the other room. If you want them to live, you won't betray me."

"I will never betray you," Victor said, his voice devoid of emotion. He knew what he had to do, but he felt nothing. His mother had taken away everything of importance inside him. There was very little left of the man Victor had once been. He had become a mindless robot.

~*~o~*~

Blair sang to Tea during the many hours of driving toward Louisiana. She sang and sang until her voice was hoarse. It helped to take away her worries for her boys, Jack and Sam. As the hours passed, she quietly prayed for their safely. There was no doubt that their grandmother who had abducted them was horribly demented. She could only hope that Todd could diffuse his mother's evil and rescue the boys before Jack and Sam were hurt.

"We'll be there soon," Tea said as she reached across the distance of the seats and lightly squeezed Blair's hand. "Try not to worry. We are all going to do whatever it takes to bring Jack and Sam home safely."

"How we do we know she hadn't hurt them?" Blair asked with sadness.

"Because they are her grandsons. She needs them... so she can get what she wants from Todd."

"She tried to kill us all with a bomb. She doesn't care that they are her grandsons. She's not playing with a full deck."

"She took the boys for a reason... so she could lure us all into her lair. She wanted the microchip that Todd had in his ring and the disc Marty had. Once she gets what she wanted, she'll let Jack and Sam go."

"I hope you are right. I just have this bad feeling. None of us are safe, Tea. I hope no one gets hurt," said Blair. "And what about Victor? What part is he gonna play in this?"

"Don't worry about Victor," Tea said quickly. She wasn't ready to admit that Victor might have a part in his mother's evil plan. "Victor is innocent."

"We don't know that. He could be-."

"No, Blair. He wouldn't. You'll see. Victor will help us. He isn't evil."

"I hope you're right, Tea," Blair said with a heavy sigh. "We are gonna need all the help we can get."

~*~o~*~

When they arrived in Louisiana and neared his mother's compound, Todd realized that Tea and Blair were following close behind his SUV in Blair's vehicle. "We're almost there," Todd said as he glanced at the GPS. He knew Irene's compound like the back of his hand. After all, he had been kept captive there for many years, tortured by his mother's goons. He didn't relish going back again, but he would do it for Jack and Sam; anything for his son and nephew.

"Marty, you've been really quiet. Are you okay?" Todd asked as he looked over at her.

"I'm worried, Todd; deeply worried... about what we discussed at breakfast. I know you have a gun... and you intend to use it when we get there. I know you want to protect Sam and Jack, but what about Victor?"

"What about him?"

"You don't really want to kill your own brother, do you?"

"If necessary."

"Todd, you can't -."

"Why? Are you still in love with him?" Todd asked sharply.

"No, I-."

"You still have feelings for him," Todd concluded with a dark frown.

"Todd-."

"You can't hide it from me, Marty. A part of your heart will always belong to my brother."

Marty let out a deep, heavy sigh. Todd could read her like a book. They had always had the ability to see inside each other's soul and visualize what the other was thinking. Marty knew she couldn't keep anything hidden from Todd.

"I just don't want him hurt," Marty said softly.

"When it comes to protecting you or anyone I love, I will do whatever is necessary," Todd remarked. "Prepare yourself, Marty. What happens inside that compound isn't going to be pretty."

"I know... and I'm scared."

"I love you, babe," he said, knowing he was putting his heart on the line as he spoke those words.

"I love you, too, Todd," she said as sudden tears sparkled in her eyes.


End file.
